In My Shadow
by Neo Onie
Summary: Final chapter up. I mistaked 6 for 7. Zuey is on an adventure, and trying to fufill a goal she has long had since the aweful defeat by Angel. Along theway, she faces many diffaculties and obsticals. It all comes down to one thing in the end. One decision.
1. Chapter 1

In My Shadow  
  
  
Golden blonde hair Just past the shoulders, eyes ofa lush green forest, body so slim, yet well built. Everything a girl would want to be perfect, the looks of an angel. Looks are very deseving though. Behind that mask of beauty could be an ugly whitch...or even a hurt child crying for help. That child was this girl.  
She had already earned every badge except the last two Johto ones, Glacier and Rising. She had definatly earned her title, and her name to be spoken with respect. Unlike her deceased former Team Rocket sister, Whitney, she trained with love, pride, respect and detirmantion...what many trainers lacked to become a true master. Her other sister, Kasumi, trained only those that were of beauty. And her baby sister, Eevee, was much like herself. With Whitney's death, she was given her prized pokemon...the one that struck terror in the heart of many trainers. It was a pokemon like none other, extreamly rare in it's own way. Jolty, the feirce, rare Jolteon. She and the Ketchum boy had met once. Pikachu was extrodianry in it's own way as well. Team Rocket was always after it, he told her once. Jolty was very unlike Pikachu though. Not only did she have abnormal powers for such a common pokemon, but her height, weight, agility...everything was at the max of anything. The spikes ranges all over her body, as with normal Jolteon, they are only found in certain places. From and Eevee Jolty was trained...the day it was hatched. Four years it grew in harsh training with it's trainer. Whitney had pushed her jolteon to the point of death at times...but it all paid off in the end. She found that when Jolty was determined enough, and powered up enough, she could collect the amount of ions as about twenty Jolteon and ten Pikachu, thus creating an enormous bomb of electricity. She named this new attack Thunder Suprise. Most trainers that walked in her gym...hardly ever came out with an unharmed..or alive pokemon due to this attack. Now it was the second youngest of the sisters to train and grow with. She was proud to have such a pokemon...but saw more power in the heart from her own.  
"Zue...hey...snap out of it."  
Lance, one of her travling partners, waved a hand infront of her face while she stared out at the vast ocean. She was a dreamer, anyone could say that. She grasped the specialy made ball Whitney had made just for Jolty tightly. Although she had stoped her daze, she did not answer him,but looked down to the ball. She had three Jolteon now...The last two badges would be an easy win. Jolty, Spikes, and Electra were the strongest known Jolteon in about ever place she had been to.  
"I can't wait. These battles will be so easy. Pryce is an Ice trainer, Clair is dragon, which includes the water dragons. Once I'm to the league...I'll face Angel...and I know I'll win. He has no love for his pokemon. He only wants the fame."  
"True. With all your electric pokemon so powerful as they are..you'll be unstopable. What will you do when you win?" Asked Lance, offering some rice he had cooked for lunch.  
"Maybe Take Jolty to the best researchers known to this world, or else continue to travle it until I catch ever electric type there is. Lance, we have only found a small 251 species. Theres still half a world to look into, breeders still stive in creating new breeds. My journy will never be over until I fufill my goal." She refused the rice, then peered back out to the ocean.  
Overhead a Murkrow flew and screeched. Out of the bushed another male appeared.  
"It's not too far ahead. We can probably make it withen an hour."  
"Alright. Lance...you serve Chris some lunch, I'm going to do a little training before we battle." Zuey said lightly as she rose from the stone of which she sat upon.  
"What if they get hurt during training?" Ask Chris as he made his way over to Lance, whom was already devouring the lunch he'd made.  
"They wont" Was the simple reply from her. She vanished quickly into the woods.  
The two were left alone now. Lance wasn't about to give up his food to Chris..so they were wrestling of course. Murkrow came diving down and Drill Pecked Lance. The other snickered and snatched the bowl away, claiming his victory with scarfing it down.  
"I choose everyone!" She called while tossing the diffrent types of pokeballs out. She only owned one original..they wern't very powerful balls.  
Out poped six white glowing figures, which soon faded into the pokemon. Three Jolteon, one Raichu, one Pikachu, and a Zapdos, which was a prize to catch. Almost instantly Jolty and Electra glared and bared sharp fangs to eachother. Spikes just sat there watching intently. He never started fights..but enjoyed watching them. The Pikachu sighed and shook his head, then bound over to the Raichu for a quick chat. Zapdos landed on a branch in a low tree, staying silent...watching down upon them with a look of death.  
"Enough! We face Pryce in an hour. You all want to win, right? You all want to go to the league and defeat Angel, don't you?" She looked at Jolty at the last words.  
She now sat obeidiantly, but restrained a growl at the name....one of the few who managed to beat her remarkable power. All because that boy had somehow managed to capture the one and only Raikou. One of the considered gods. But then again, Zapdos was considered that before so many new species were found.  
"Spikes and Whip...You two will have to stay with Professor Ivy for a while at the league. I think I'll use Eve and ChoCho. Angel wont expect me to have an Eevee...and since ChoCho is able to battle in the water, I will have a major advantage there if he uses a rock type."  
The Jolteon and Raichu nodded in unison, understanding the future command. Jolty snorted, glad she was not chosen to be put away with a professor she didn't know.  
"Okay now. Agil and Zapdos. Whip and Spikes. And then Electra and Jolty." She spoke the partners.  
All of them knew the friction between the two Jolteon...it would be one training session they'd have to watch out for. Two powerful Jolteon like that were not a good mix agaisnt each other.  
"Attack with stradigy and skill. Think quick and move fast. And if you fail..it does not mean you lose. Only try harder and be more strategic. When your opponet has fallen, you wait for him or her to rise. Let this be a good practice. Now, Begin!" She yelled. They jumped to they partners and did as told.   
But for the two Jolteon...they were held at a stand off for quite awhile. Both were bristled all over with the needle sharp spikes. Jolty had an upper hand with her better power and armour. Both beady black eyes stared into the other. Not one move was made...it almost seemed as if they didn't breathe. Then, as quick as a blink, Electra pounced upon Jolty, whom snarled feircly and welcomed her with a pawfull of needles. This she did not pay attention to though. Electra growled deeply. The famouse razor claws were extended. She jumped from the others back. No tiem at all was wasted once on the ground, she instantly lept, and slapped the paw full of claws across Jolty's face. Three slashes appeared on one of her cheeks. Red lquid trivkled down and dripped onto the ground. Jolty's eyes narrowed to sharp, glaring slits. Electra was famous for her speed...but Jolty was famous for just about everything. Jolty arched to the point all four paws were practicly ontop of eachother. The needle sharp spikes stood straight on end, everyone of them. A few clouds gathered and turned dark. Lightning bolts and sparks flew from her. Her powerful body glowed a soft yellow. The sparks and bolts increased in number and size. She then straightened out, and shrieked sharply as she released the finishing, near death attack. Tunder Suprise. It was, indeed, a huge bomb of electricity. Electra growled and lept away just in time. The angered Jolty hurled her spiked self into the other, causing many punctures. Electra yelped and slashed at a random place, which happen to be the flank.  
Just about everyone paused at the shriek of Jolty. She had never cried out from a blow. They stared in silence. Once more the two were in a stand off. Blood trickled form Jolty's flank and cheek, while Electra only had a few little pokes. Jolty seemed to dissapear quicker than a human eye could follow, but she was soon in sight again, ontop of Electra, pinning her down and baring white fangs in her face. Electra whimpered her Defeat. Once again, Jolty came out a winner. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Contently the boy sat there. Bright blue eyes wandered around the room quietly...but he was listening to the conversation between the nurse and trainer. Aqua colored hair fell down into his eyes, bocking his view. A soft grumble was given, and a soft blow to follow to clear his vision. Pale digits fingered the ball he held withen his hand. Nurse joy suddenly raised her voice at the young trainer.  
"That is NO way to train! You could have killed your own Pokemon!"  
The trainer stared at the floor, hiding shameful eyes under golden locks. Two boys stood not too far behind, looking at eachother nervously while fidgeting. They looked happy that they wern't the ones being yelled at. Nurse Joy went on and on, yelling and pointing fingers. Becomming frusterated with the nurse, the boy stood from the couch and walked between the two. He was hardly half the size of Nurse Joy, and only came up to the trainers chest.  
"EXCUSE me." He interrupted rudely.  
"And anoth--" Nurse joy looked down to the boy with a bit of suprise. The trainer, as well, looked down to him.  
"What she did was obviously right. She was not absing her pokemon. If thats the way she trains, so be it. But I do believe I have some pokemon of my own in intensive care that I've been waiting on for well a long enough time. So I suggest you do your job as a nurse, and not as a teacher, and nurse the pokemon, not lecture." He glared up to Joy. She was completely shocked.  
With a soft "Hmph", she turned and walked back into the room. The aqua-haired boy placed his hands on his hips and stuck his tongue out after her.  
"Thanks.." The blonde trainer said softly. She'd never been helped by a kid.  
"No problem. I just hate it when nurses get all over you and act like they know it all. They heal our pokemon, we train them, so I do believe it is we, the trainers, who know everything."  
The trainer giggled and nodded, raising her head. A soft smile was no on her lips. The two males slipped to her side, in a bit of confusion.  
"What's your name? I'm Kit. I train fire types." He beamed, as if he were the best fire trainer around.  
"Zuey, and electric trainer. Nice to meet you."  
"Ohh..Zuey! The sister of the great Team Rocket Whitney?!" He asked, raising his voice a bit too loud.  
Others in the room turned and stared....the room grew deathly silent. A blush faded onto her cheeks and she nodded softly.  
"Yes, that would be me. But I hate Team Rocket, so don't think I'm in the group too."  
"Oh, I know. I met Whitney once. Her Jolteon had falen off a cliff. I helped her find it and showed her to the pokecenter. She didn't seem as cruel as she usualy would be. She mentioend her three sisters, Kasumi, Eevee, and you, Zuey. Each she took pride in speaking of, especialy you."  
Zuey sighed softly. The two behind her grew rather silent with the information unknown to them. She turned slowly, staring down to her feet for a moment. The shoes which adorned her feet could probably need washed.  
"Unfortunatly, she finaly paid for all her wrong doings and now rests withen the graveyard of a certain, high family of her husbands."  
Nurse Joy had stood outside the door of the room to listen to the whole thing. The room had been silent since the mention of Whitney. They all listened, which caused the trainer to feel a little uncomfortable. She never knew what an impact her sister made, or in what way exactly. The boy didn't know exactly what to say, nor did any of the others. She put the conversation to an end really, because saying sorry could not be done. Whitney was not the one to be sorry for, and Zuey surely didn't feel at all bad about any of it.  
"Kit, Zuey, here are your pokemon." Nurse Joy was the one who broke the silence, holding out a pokeball in one hand, and two in the other.  
Zuey took the one, Jolty soon pranced from the room and to her side. Just as the boy was taking his two, he spoted the jolteon..the powerful electric thing....the ledgend which had spread about all trainers. His soft brown eyes grew large and fearful. Slowly and shakily he backed away from it. Jolty senced the boy's fear and growled softly. Every trainer withen the room also backed away. Fear was easily sensed from them all besides herself, Nurse Joy, and her two companions. Seeing as enough information had leaked, the female trainer silently turned and sauntered out the doorwith Jolty at her side, and the two males behind her. A soft click was the noise that ensured the fastening of the pokeball which carried Electra, to the belt. The overgrown, powerful Jolteon didn't travle in pokeballs on any condition. They were all healed, now was the most perfect time as ever to battle. All she had to do was ready her potions, berrys, and equitment, and she'd be all ready.They arrived soon enough back to their campsite. She dug around in her pack for things she was certain she'd need. Unlike the league, and other certain battles, she could only use three. If her first choice wouldn't work, then she'd try another. Once her things were arranged, she shouldered her pack and called Jolty to her side. Silently the four started to the gym. It was hard to tell if the girl was mad, depressed, or just not in a talkitve mood. Lance nervously broke the silence.  
"I suppose Jolty is ready to kick butt...let's just hope she and Electra don't get jealous of eachother." He faked a laugh.  
She gave no reply, but walked on. Always she was pretty quiet and to herself before such major battles...but not like this. Once more the uncomfortable silence overcame them. For about another hour or two they walked liked this. But Lance had starting a poking game. The two boys laughed softly and poked eachother, occasionaly placing a punch here and there. Zuey wasn't too enthused about this game. They finally reached the gym. The all paused and gazed upon it. Some villagers stared at them..respecting their presence, for they knew what effort it took to get so far up in the training. Inhaling deeply, she gazed back to Jolty, who stood half-bristled at the gym. Zuey led the way in, The other two awaited her to finish at the door. She rejected the battles of the gaurds, and made her way right up to the leader...Pryce himself. He grinned and offered a nod.  
"Welcome, trainer. I congradulate you for making it this far. Let us not speak though...a battle is to be faught for this badge." His voice was rough..he was old after all.  
"Indeed.." Was her short reply.  
The battle feild was set up. She took her spot on the far side nearest the door. Jolty was her secret weapon, therefore;she'd use her last. The first sent out was Agil, the Pikachu.  
"Agil, Zap cannon." She spoke most calmly, commanding the attack right when his pokemon appeared.  
The pokemon was Seel, an easy target and take down...considering Agil was most likely quite a few levels higher. The blast of electricity hit the puny little thing, and of coarse knocked it out easily.  
The battle didn't last long. It only took Agil and Spike to beat him..which in all took a good 20 minutes. The leader was shocked, but handed the badge over as promised. Just one more, she thought, then I shall beat him at the league. The with her own promise at mind, she walked out with a grin, and headed towards Blackthorn. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Along they went, silent, but feeling the happiness about in the air. It was a glorious moment for Zuey, only one more badge until the league....only one more battle away from victory. And they all knew should could, and would win. Many trainers who most likely failed the gym ahead of them, stood or sat on the edge of the route, but rose at their arrival. A battle was asked from each, and she gladely accepted. To beat Clair would mean she'd need all he Pokemon leveled up, all but Jolty. She won every single battle of every trainer who challenged, making a little extra money in the process. A center laid not too far ahead...they could all rest and buy something to eat and drink. Children ran about the route path, lonely homes were scattered about every here or there. Spikes and Agil had certainly gained the levels needed by the time the trio came withen view of the pokecenter, which layed next to the mouth of a cave. None of them were too tired..but all could certainly use a good rest before battling. She heard that Clair was the hardest of all...that it took at least to tries to do it, or lasted hours.  
They silently walked in, shiving from a soft breeze that blew before they opened the door. Tempatures dropped at higher altitudes.  
"Welcome!" Joy said cheerfully.  
This center was nearly empty...and there were no little kids around to blurt un-ndded in formation to the public. A polite nod was given to the nurse. They trudged back to the resting room, those whom were there stared at Jolty...knowing who she was, and who she used to belong to. Jolty laid down beside the couch. Zuey sighed in contentment as she flopped down onto it, the others did as well.  
"Perhaps if we're lucky, Clair will be as easy as Pryce. That old man...he knew he was so weak, thats why he set up that ridiculas ice maze..which unfortunatly for him...didn't work well." She laughed softly.  
"Lets just hope lady luck is on our side tonight." Replied Chris, one of the few things he'd said that evening.  
"I wont need luck. It's the will to believe...to want to be a good trainer....it's not just about winning to me...."She sat up, taking Electras pokeball from it's place and looking at it. "It's about...I don't know. I get to see all the work I've done pay off...I get to see how much the pokemon enjoy the battle. I'll be able to see the pride upon their faces, and everyone will see mine. I am not going to the league to be the best, to win, or show off, I'm going simply because my heart tells me to, and my pokemon want to as well. I know deep withen my heart that they are winners, because we've strived like no other trainer has...and we will continue to do so.."  
They smiled to her. Nurse Joy, whom was going to ask them if they were hungry, but waited for her to finish, couldn't help but wipe away a tear. Those whom were in the center smiled and clapped. Zuey looked up, suprised. She hadn't expected them all to listen..but people had a tendancy to do that to her. She felt proud. Her ds and mind had proved she surpassed most, if not all trainers, even the Ketchum boy. Joy soon walked up to them, smiling birghtly to the girl.  
"Would you three like something to eat or drink? I'll most gladly get it for you."  
They nodded, and told her their wants. She vanished, but soon came back with their orders.  
"You know, miss, there was a young boy, not too long ago or too older than yourself who came here. He had the same determanation, such love and comassion for his pokemon.."  
"Ketchum. Ash Ketchum. I've met him, we battled, and I beat him. No one could figure out why, but I knew. He is not like me in many ways. He wants to win..and his goal is to be the best while mine is to see the pride and joy upon my pokemon's face when they win, or even if they fail, I shall be proud..because they tried, and trying in the league is the best you can get." Zuey nodded, looking about while sipping her tea. Nurse Joy smiled softly and slowly returned to her desk. Never before had they met such a trainer...and never before had they imagined the sister of the blood thirsty Rocket member could be so...compassionate.  
Many of the center asked to see Jolty or pet her. They did fear her..but they wanted to be close to the most powerful electric pokemon, well, the most strong besides Raikou..which they would beat in the next battle. She allowed them to come close..but warned them she was not to be touched, or they'd get a nice handful of needles. Jolty wasn't all to pleased about such attention, but she tolerated it for the time being.  
When it was time for them to continue through the caves to Blackthron, they all bid her a farewell and goodluck in the league. She thanked them, and left, rested and restored. Only a few minutes did it take them to reach the cave, here she had Jolty use flash to light it up. Every now and they they'd stop to rest, and withen an hour or two, they reached the other side..emerging into the town with request for battle immediantly.  
"Where is the gym leader? I have come only for her."  
The trainer looked upon Zuey oddly, then pointed to the gym near the back of town on the edge of the water.  
"Good luck..few have beat her.." The younger trainer said.  
"Few had beat the Ketchum boy and many other trainers...but I did."  
Zuey grinned, shouldered her pack, and continued into town and to the gym. It would be an easy defeat. The only thing she'd have to worry about is the Dragonite. Since it wasn't water..Electric wouldn't work as much..but they could still pull through. They'd only have trouble, that is, if she actualy used it. No sooner were they at the door of the gym, but gaurds stood in the way.  
"Chris, Lance, you two take care of those...people. Clair is mine."  
They nodded, and she went on into the gym. No others were around to try to stop her, so she went straight up to Clair...finding the gym a bit creepy, and raised her voice to state the challenge.  
"Clair of BlackThorne Gym, I am Zuey Tsato of Viridian City. I have coem to challenge you for the Rising badge, the last I need for the league."  
Clair glared down upon her, as if she were something so utterly disgusting it had to be eliminated. Her eyes were like a Zapdos's in a way, always carrying that glare, the look of death. Stepping down from the platue she stood upon, she moved the black cloak aside.  
"I accept your challenge, child. But as your sister, you will fall in defeat."  
"Unlike me sister, I trained with heart and pride. I trained unlike any other trainer has done. Each one of my pokemon have a special power withen their heart, and they shall have the victory." Zuey narrowed her eyes.  
"Such strong words. I hope you can back them up. Lets begin!"  
And the battle was underway. Zuey took her spot on the usual side. Now was the time. She would win, or she would loose. Dragonite, she thought, will most likely be her secret weapon, so I'll save Jolty for it. She placed her hand on a ball and threw it out.  
"Whip! I call on you! Lets win this!" She yelled as the Raichu took his form.  
Clair threw out her first one shortly after. Once the glow faded, it appeared as a Dragonair, an easy opponet for Raichu. Zuey grinned and flung out her arm, ponting to the Dragonair.  
"Whip, Thunder!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Those forest of eyes widened fully at the scream of Electra. Whip had suceeded in the first round, but he had taken a few hits. Zapdos easily took out the other Dragonair, now it was the last of them...Dragonite. The massive tail of the creature smashed down upon Electra's beaten, limp body. The yellow creature bounced with each thud. Her trainer stared in disbeliefe, utter shock overcomming. Finally having senses come back, she screamed, and ran out onto the battlefield to her fallen friend.  
"STOP!" Screamed the girl, just as the tail was about to slam upon her.  
Startled, Dragonite looked over his shoulder, and stopped as told. The young trainer heald the Jolteon in her arms, sobbing into her shoulder. Every bone had to be broken. Her heart beat was so feint it wasn't even felt.  
"I forfit this match. But beed my word, Clair...when I return...you will pay severly for this. If Electra dies...I shall NEVER forgive you..." Anger boiled in the girls voice as she stood with Electra in her arms.  
Clair chuckled rather darkly as the trainer left. It was nothing new...only the best got by Dragonite. Only the best of the best.   
  
Jolty followeed at the heels of Zuey as she rushed to the center. For once the dark one felt sorry for Electra, and her trainer. People of the town stared as she ran past, half knowing what happened. She burst into the pokecenter, panting and stuggling to keep on her feet. Joy rushed over and swept the Jolteon from her arms, then ran into the back. After catching her breath, Zuey followed, wether it was against the rules or not...she would not sit and wait when Electra needed her the most. She sat by the operating table, staring down at her pain strucken face. Joy and the Chansey worked quickly, even a male docter came in after a call from one of the Chansey.  
Electra...I know you can make it...please. I can't go on to the league without you. You're the reason I battle. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought to herself.  
Lance and Chris were ordered in the waiting room, as well as Jolty, whom laid silently under a chair with her head on her paws. They all whispered of what happen, they all paced. Trainers that had heard what happen joined the two in the center to wait.  
Night fell upon the town. Many had fallen asleep, but most had stayed awake, staring at the sign with a needle on it above the door, waiting for the light to go out on it.  
"Poor Electra.." Lance whispered.  
"Poor Zuey...think of the worry and stress she's going through.." Chris murmered, rubbing his eyes.  
The dredded sound came to her ears. Beep..beep...beep..beep....beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep...No, she thought, Electra...come back..you can make it..! But the mono-tone did not stop. Joy and the male stopped their tried of brining her back after the fifth one. Joy looked up to Zuey with tears in her eyes and shook her head. The male bit his lip and unhooked the heart monitor. They all stood in silence. She just stood there...staring at Electra. Her eyes empty, but spilling tears. Her lifelong friend and compainion....the reason she took up beinga trainer...it was all gone.  
"Electra...." She whispered nearly silently.  
She slowly walked over to the bed. Tears fell onto the lifeless pokemon. Zuey slowly, and shakily ran a pale hand along one of her pokemon's ear, then her cheek. She was really gone. Picking the heavy body up, she dropped to her knees and sobbed into her shoulder while rocking. Arms held the Jolteon close to her chest, never wanting to left go. The tears soaked into the wire like fur of Electra.  
Joy couldn't stand it, she turned and walked out the room, flicking off the sign light. Everyone outside the room jumped up as she walked out, their faces bright with hope. Lance was the first to notice her look, he gasped and shook his head, taking a step back.  
"No....she had to live...Electra can't die that easily!" Tears filled his eyes. "Go back! Help her! Bring her back to life!"  
Chris placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "She's done all she can...don't make it harder..."  
Jolty sluggishly walked back to Zuey. Her head was low and eyes full of sadness. She sat by her trainer, holding the lifeless Electra, and whimpered while nosing her. Zuey did not look up, but continued crying and rocking. No matter how evil the pokemon..seeing one of their own species die was horrible. Jolty shed tears for the first time in her life that night. She stayed by Zuey's side, her head hung, occasionaly licking her arm or nosing the dead Electra. Nothing seemed to help. Ears lowered and she laid down by the two.  
Early into the morning she kept this up...but finally came the time that she had to let her go....forever.  
Joy promised a honorable burial where the best of pokemon were buried. Zuey was still reluctant, but finally let go. She flung herself around Jolty, whom cried along with her.  
The night to follow, as she slept under the stars, she thought of the song Wind Beneath my Wings. It made her cry even more.  
Electra had always been there for her. If she couldn't do soemthing, Electra could. If she needed help, Electra was always there by her side. Yet for all the work...Zuey had taken most the fame.  
  
  
It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
To never have sunlight on your face...  
You were content to let me shine (Thats your way)..  
You always walked a step behind...  
  
So I was the one with all the glory,  
And you were the one with all the strain...  
A beautiful face without a name..(For so long)  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.  
  
Did you ever know that your my he-ro?  
And everything I would like to be...  
I can fly higher than an ea-gle..  
For you are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
It might have appeared to go unnoticed.  
But I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth ('Course I know it)  
I would be nothing without you....  
  
Did you ever know that your my he-ro?  
Your everything I wish I could be.  
I can fly higher than an eagle...  
For you are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
Did I ever tell you your my hero?  
Your everything, everything...I wish I could be.  
Oh, and I...I can fly higher than an eagle..  
For you are the wind...beneath my..wings....  
'cause you're the wind beneath my wings...  
  
Fly....fly..fly...fly away.  
You let me fly so high.  
You are the wind beneath my wings.  
Fly...Fly...Fly high as the sky...  
So high you almost touch the sky.  
Thank you...thank you...thank god for you..  
the wind beneath my wings.. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
After playing the song on her flute, she set it down and looked up to the stars. How could se defeat Clair? jolty could do it..but she wanted Electra to have the pride of defeating the last of the Gym Leaders. The moon was just about full, probably in a few more days it would be. Every hero, every honorable creature, everything that lived their life using their heart and mind was sent to the heavens above, she'd been told. Electra was surely there now. But where? She scanned the sky, checking if something was diffrent in any constellation. Jolty padded to her side and sat, looking upon the sky with her.  
"You'll go there when you pass on too, you know. Do you think you can find Electra?" Zuey whispered, looking down to her.  
Jolty looked up again. She looked past the groups that made pictures, and looked for the lone stars. There was a small one that twinkled gently with a tad yellow tint. Jolty lifted a paw and pointed towards it. Zuey looked and smiled. She sat there the whole night, staring at the single star, humming sad tunes, or whispering a few What Ifs, or If Onlys. Again she picked up the flute as dawn arrived. A sad, lonely tune was played. Jolty looked up with a slight smile. Her body swayed and she gently sung to it in her own language. When the stars finally faded, and the sun shown it's rays, the song ended, and she sat in silence once again.  
"We'll go to lavender town and visit her spirit there. Clair can wait...the League doesn't start that soon."  
She stood. Lance and Chris were still asleep...ontop of eachother as usual. Nither ever slept quietly, or still, and they always ended up laying on eachother. She wrote a short note, explaining where she would be and how to get there if they didn't know how. Then she went back to the pokecenter, ignoring the many of questions from trainers, exchanged Whip for Pidgeot, and started off to Lavender Town on it's back. Jolty rode in her pokeball for once, understanding Pidgeot couldn't carry them both. They landed after about an hour. Lavender town wasn't like it used to be when she was a little girl. There was a radio tower now, and the gravesite of Pokemon had been moved since the ghost was gone. She let out Jolty, and returned Pidgeot. They strode silently into the building.  
"Miss, pokemon are not allowed in--"  
"If the souls are...then those that are still alive are as well." She said coldly and walked past the man.  
Jolty snorted at him. Those who were in there lowered their heads to her. She looked about and saw a new headstone. Slowly making her way to it, she thought of where the body would be buried since this was only to show who died. She knelt by the headstone and ran her fingers over it. Ingraved was:  
  
Electra, the Jolteon  
Pokemon of Zuey Tsato  
Honorable and loyal she was. A lifelong companion and team mate. Side by side the two battled and won. But the final battle came in the town of Blackthorne of Johto. Hours were spent on trying to revive the fallen Jolteon, but all failed. May this honorable creature rest in peace at last and bare none hatred.  
  
And then, below the information, was the phrase she wanted.  
  
May you play among the stars. May you stay happy and free.  
You were the pride of my life....and the wind beneath my wings.  
  
She closed her eyes and sighed. Many that were only there to pay respects came to join her. She looked up to them with narrowed eyes. Her life would probably never be the same now. She lost what ment most to her. She lost more than half her life..everything she needed and depended on was gone, just like that. The people backed off.  
She spent most the day there, staring at the headstone. Finally came the time when she had to leave. The gaurds were going on break. Reluctantly she stood and left the building, Jolty by her side. Pidgeot was taken out, Jolty returned, and she set off back to Blackthorne. Hate and pain burned in her heart, eating it inside out. She swore revenge...and thats exactly what she was to do. Lance and Chris met her at the center. She said nothing as she exchanged Pidgeot for Whip and headed to the gym. Jolty bristled as they neared...she too wanted revenge, for Electra was the only one who ever dared challenge her authority and power. The only one who could ever be her equal. When they entered, Clair taunted her about the loss of Electra. This only made her more angry. She stayed silent and sent out Jolty, who snarled and snapped.  
The first two were easy to take out in one hit. One Thunder Attack on each wiped them clean.  
"Jolty...now is our revenge. Don't you forget what that Dragonite did t will to Electra. Make he and Clair pay for their mistake." She whispered darkly.  
The mad jolteon snarled and growled more. The Dragonite on the other hand only grinned down at her. Without any command or warning, Jolty sprang onto the Dragonites belly and clawed her way, quickly, up to his head. He thrashed his head about, calling out in pain form the razor sharp claws. Her back arched, paws came all together, nearly standing on eachother. Her signature move. Needles and spikes stood on end. Static could be felt in the air as she gathered ever ion about in the air, even ions from outside were gathered. Sparks bounced around, some smacking the Dragonite's face. The sparks soon turned to bolts, her body glowed a soft yellow. Then, with an ear bleeding shriek, Jolty spread back to a normal standing position and unleashed the great power she'd gathered...onto the Dragonite's head. He screamed and thrashed. The attack continued. All the ions were forced into his head, and travled through his body at alarming rates. Zuey narrowed her eyes as she watched. Dragonite yelled out once more before Jolty jumped off, and the large pokemon fell limp to the ground. Eyeballs rolled back and half poped out. A pinkish liquid leaked from it's nose and mouth, the head of it steamed. Clair stared in shock.  
"Let that be a lesson to you, Clair of Blackthorne. What goes around comes around. I am the best of the best." Zuey walked up to her, snatched the badge from the holder, and walked silently out with Jolty grinning at her side. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
  
The days continued on dredfully slow after the harsh defeat to Clair. Many nights she laid awake, staring upon the eternal bed of stars, especialy one that shined brightly. She would even sometimes get up and play he pokeflute, or just lay and talk to that star. Although it comforted her to know Electra was still there in spirit, it pained her to never see the physical body, and to remember the aweful death she died under. And even though she'd gotten her revenge, it wasn't enough to ease her. She'd be going to the league without the oneshe started with, without the one she promised an honorable victory there. Her dreams were shattered like a glass dish after falling to the ground. Jolty was a great pokemon, extrodinary she was....but she wasn't Zuey's pokemon. The two boys never bothered her of the loss, not wanting to hurt her any further. She travled mostly in silence in the time it took to get to the League. Just about every town had heard of what happen, and they treated her with sympathy and respect. The day came at last when she reached her destination, the league. Many trainers were there, considering it was only a few days from the tornament. She registered she and the pokemon she was to use. Zapdos, Jolty, Eve, ChoCho, Agil, and Dasher, a Rapidash. The best of the best, that she was. None of these trainers were a challenge for her, they did not posses the skills to beat her. But..one did. Angel.   
She grunted as she caught sight of him. His pretty boy self. Everyone knew what he was..it was obvious. Who couldn't tell from the way he dressed? That tight black mid drift under a silken white button up shirt that was always open, and tight black latex pants that hugged his slender, long legs. His beautiful mid-neck length greyish blue hair was always in such a cute style, and always shining. His eyes were as blue as the deep ocean itself. Although he liked to show himself off quite too much, he was an excillent trainer. He, too, was of the best of the best, and she had to beat him.  
He looked her way. A bit of surprise and anger mixed within his gaze. He turned from his adoring crowed of both genders, and strode with the grace of a feline her way. She tightened her fists at his approach, refraining from striking him. Those azure eyes of his wandered down to Jolty, noticing the absence of Electra at her side.  
"Did that electric spikeball of yours finally get some brains and leave you? Oh how sad, I think I might cry." He smirked sarcasticly.  
That was it. Absolutely no one mocked Electra like that, in her presence or not. She lashed out a hand and grabbed him tightly by the collar of his shirt, pulling him close to her face. Their noses nearly touched he was so close. The forest of green eyes of Zuey narrowed sharply as she hissed out her words.  
"If you want the truth, pretty boy, Electra died under the wraith of Clair. And if you want to know what happen, that Dragonite of hers suffered an even more cruel fate."  
His face went a bit blank. He blinked a few times as she pushed him away, turning away from him. Lance and Chris stood defensivly at her side, glaring at him with flaming eyes. Angel gazed down to his black shoes for a moment. It must have been horrible.  
"I mean it when I say this, Zuey. I am sorry of your loss. It must be painful to lose her. I understood the strong friendship the two of you held, much like mine with Umbreon. But you remember this, one fault in the path will not stop you from going on. You've made it this far, and I expect a good battle." A smile slowly crept to his lips as he looked back up to her.  
Slowly she turned back around. Was that him talking? All she usualy heard were insults and show offs. A sigh escaped her lips. He was right, she could not, and would not back down now.  
"Indeed you shall get one, Angel. I suggest you watch out, for it'll be a battle for beloved Electra. Her spirit remained embedded within my heart, allowing me the strength you'd never imagine."  
"Good, thats what I want. I should go train now...Umbreon isn't one to stay still for long."  
He waved as he trotted off to his crowd, where Umbreon appeared, and then vanished out the door.  
She sighed softly once more, and looked down to the gloomy Jolteon. Perhaps they should go do the same. Too many people were in the building. Zuey smiled slightly and led the way out the opposite door and onto the grassy training feild. Here she released all the pokemon she had with her, but made sure Angel was not in sight. Eve, ChoCho, and Dasher were secret weapons for him when the time came. Within minutes she called the command to begin, and that they did.  
A good few hours, and then it was over. the pokemon were all tuckered out, and ready for a rest. She returned them to their balls and walked back inside to the convenient center. Nurse Joy gladly took them, and healed them all. Looking out the door, she and the ohers noticed it was getting dark. It seemed she'd be spending the night in the center.  
That night she huddled down into the blanket Joy had given her. She dreamed rather unpleasent things. Electra by her side in the league, both of them being engolfed in a huge Hyper Beam. She awoke with a frightening start, sweating and panting. Jolty looked up to her with a confused, cocked head. After a few minutes, she calmed down, but didn't lay back down. Instead, she got up and wandered around the league building. All the shops were closed. When she passed a door, she had to stop to see what was going on outside. It was Angel. Her eyes grew wide at the scene. Behind his back were a pair of beautiful white feathered wings which were outstreched. He sat on a semi-small boulder, elbows on knees, and his face in hs hands. It looked like he was sobbing. She wouldn't doubt if he was. Looking around to make sure no one else was around, she slipped outside and silently went to sit by his side. the wings..they were so beautiful. They were so big he could probably blanket her in them. A pale, trembling hand of hers was gently placed upon one. It was real. He jumped at the startling touch, looking at her with tears streaming from his beautiful eyes.  
They both sat in silence for a time, just staring at eachother, as if mind speaking. She finally broke the silence, stroking a feathered wing once more.  
"Tell me..." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6  
  
There comes a time in every trainers life, when he or she must face the most difficult decisions. Zuey's came soon after her victory at the league. Angel had turned out to be a real angel. A life that saved a dying boy at one time. Electra had perished before her eyes, in her arms. Zuey would never be the same. She didn't return home in Azalea. She couldn't. Right after her victory, she had gotten a call that her grandfather died. She had no more realitives. She kept on exploring, only this time she was alone. It was a long and sad goodbye for the two boys. They loved her like family. On she went onto virgin lands. Finally, one day, she discovered something she never thought could be real.  
New Eons.  
Not just any, these were glorious ones. Ones not ment to see by human eyes. But, she had seen them. She would not tell anyone about the place ither. It was a sanctuary dedicated to any and all of the Eevee evolutions. Unlike Whitney, her sister, she dared not harm or disrespect these noble creatures. Jolty had taken a liking to the land. She didn't want to follow Zuey anymore, but just layed near the temple, inside it a lot. That's when the decision came. Would she set jolty free of all her bonds, or would she continue, making her have to follow?  
She had no choice.  
She had to set her free.  
So came that time. She took the ball Whitney had hand mad especialy for Jolty. It was a bautiful piece of work, but the only way to set the creature free was distroying that which held them. It took much courage, but she did distroy the ball.With a powerful hurl towards the ground, it shattered to pieces. It was the end of her adventure until a new one started. Although new Pokemon lay and wait ahead of her, nothing could replace Electra and Jolty. They were the two most valuable things to her, all that mattered. It hurt to know they would no longer be by her side.  
She still had one thing to do though. She had to decide wether to let herself be the shadow of Whitney, to fight for revenge as she did back in Blackthorne, or remain herself. It hardly mattered to her anymore. Someday, she'd end up setting free all her pokemon, and she'd retire from being the trainer she was. She knew Jolty would enjoy herself within the realm of Eons, that Electra was always watching from the heavens. She knew Angel would somday find his way back to wherever he had come from, that he would understand. She even kenw she would have toe return to Azalea some time in her life, but it was not to be now. There was a new batch awaiting her. A new life and chapter. There would be new challengers and obsticals to overcome. She would meet them face on, and not fear a thing. 


End file.
